The Dragonborn's Adventure
by Monk092099
Summary: Just a regular gameplay like story with a few twist and turns in it, so join Freya as she leaves her home of Cyrodiil into Skyrim throughout her adventure with the Companions, the College of Winterhold, through the Great War against the Stormcloaks, and Most of all...Killing Alduin. (A Trilogy Story-Line)


**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Okay the picture is what the character looks like so i don't have to explain it._**

 ** _And I hope you guys enjoy it_**

* * *

 ** _Freya's POV_**

I woke up at the crack of dawn in the back of a carriage with a major headache "Hey you, you're finally awake" the guy said sitting across from me in bindings "Wh-what's on going, who are you?" I asked confused "I'm Ralof and you were trying to cross the border when you walk into that imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there!" Ralof said as he looked at the guy next to him. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you guys came along and ruined everything when Empire was nice and lazy" the thief said looking back at him "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell" he said trying to prove a point.

Then he turned to look at me "You there, you and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants" he said trying to get on his side. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief" Ralof said in a serious tone and as soon he was done talking, the guard turned his head around "Shut up back there!" he yelled and continued what he was doing. "Hmm" the guy next to me said something, but his mouth was gag "What's wrong with him, huh" the thief ask out of curiosity "Watch your tongue, you're speaking to Jarl Ulfric the True High King!" Ralof almost practically yelled at him.

The thief look confused "Ulfric the Jarl of Windhelm, you're the leader of the rebellion if they captured you, oh gods where are they taking us?" the thief said getting worried "I don't know, but sovngarde awaits" Ralof said looking in the direction where we are going. The thief started to freak out "No this can't be happening, this can't happening" Ralof looked back at the thief "Hey what village are you from horse thief?" Ralof asked politely "Why do you care?" the thief said in a harsh tone. "A nords last thoughts should be of home" Ralof said making the thief rethink his actions "Rokistead, I'm from Rokistead" the thief said with a sad look on his face "And you, where are you from?" Ralof asked waiting for me to answer "I'm from Bruma in Cyrodiil" I answered. The thief started mumbling to the gods then I heard the guards talking "General Tullius, sir the headsmen is waiting" the General turned to see the carriages coming in "Good let's get this over with" General Tullius said as turned back and continued his conversation with some High Elves.

Ralof look at the General in disgust "Look General Tullius the Military Governor and it looks like the Thalmor are with them, damn elves I bet they have something to do with this!" Ralof said in anger, but then his face expression soften "this is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here, I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." Ralof sighed "Funny, when I was a boy the imperials walls and towers made me feel so safe" I felt bad for him that he was going to die feeling so sad.

"Haming go inside and do some chores" I turned my head to see a father telling his son to get inside "But why, I want to watch the soldiers?" the boy said "No buts go inside, now!" the father ordered "Yes Papa" the boy sighed as he went inside the house. "Why are we stopping?" the thief ask getting scared "Why do think, end of the line" Ralof said as the carriage stop "C'mon we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us" he said as I nodded back to him "Wait we're not rebels" the thief spattered out "Face your death with some courage, thief!" Ralof said "You got to tell them, we work with you, this is a mistake!" the thief saying nonsense trying to get me to talk to them as well.

"Step towards the block when we call your name, one at a time!" the Imperial Commander ordered "Empire loves their damn lists" Ralof said disgust "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" the imperial guard said checking off the list "It has been a honor Jarl Ulfric" Ralof said. "Ralof of Riverwood" he said as Ralof walked towards the block "Lokir of Rokistead." Lokir wouldn't stand for it "No, you can't do this!" he said as he started running "Halt!" the Commander yelled "You're not gonna kill me!"Lokir said almost making it out alive "Archers!" she ordered as they pulled out their bows and shot Lokir, killing him in the process. "Anyone else feel like running!" she yelled out of frustration "wait you there, step forward" the guard order as I walked up to him and waited on what he want to say "Who are you?"

"My name is Freya and I'm a Nord from Cyrodiil" I said looking at them waiting for their response. "Well you pick a bad time to come home to Skyrim kinsmen" he said as he turned to the Commander "Captain what do we do, she's not on the list" he said waiting her instructions "Forget the list the list, she goes to the block" she said crossing her arms "By orders Captain, I'm sorry we will return your remains to your family in Cyrodiil" he said feeling sorry for me. "Follow the Captain prisoner" he order as I followed her to the block "Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use the power of the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne" said general Tullius "Hmm" mumble grunts from Ulfric.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace" yelled General Tullius. Then a distance roar of some sort echoed throughout Helgen "What was that?" said the guard that felt pity for me "It's nothing, carry on" General Tullius said moving to get a better view. "Yes General Tullius, give them their last rites" the Commander said as a priestess walk up and spoke "As we command your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eights Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn our beloved..." the priestess started saying our final rites when one of the prisoners walk up to the block "For the of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" he said out of frustration. "As you wish" the priestess said as she got out of their way "C'mon I haven't got all morning!" he yelled impatiently "My ancestors are smiling at me, imperials. Can you say the same" he said as he was force down to the block ready to get his head chop off.

And just like, in a blink of an eye his head was detached from his shoulders, but I didn't want to look "You imperial bastards!" another of the Stormcloaks yelled out "Justice!" a villager yelled out "Death to the Stormcloaks!" said another one. "As fearless in death, as he was in life" Ralof said with honor to his companion "Next, The Nord in the rags!" the Commander said pointing at me. Then another roar echo throughout Helgen "There it is again, did you hear that?" the guard said Looking up in the sky "I said, next prisoner!" the Commander order as she was looking at him, he sighed "To the block prisoner, nice and easy" he said with pity on his face as I walk up to the block and waited to be force down on it. _"How did I get myself into this mess"_ I thought to myself _"All I wanted was to start my own adventure like my father and the ones before him did"_ I sighed _"Let me start from the beginning"_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I lived most of my life in Bruma, I was the daughter of a blacksmith that was my father who was also a Nord, **"But I didn't know this till later"** while my mother was a imperial that that work along side him sometimes, but she mostly does house work, and my little brother Samuel does what every kid does, play around._

 _I was working on top of the house/blacksmith shop because we had a leek in the roof, when my mother called out to me "Hey Freya can you please come down here for a moment?" my mother asked. "I'll be down in a sec" I said as I finish what I was doing and climbed down the ladder and walk up to her "So what is it you want me to do?" I asked sarcastically knowing what she wanted me to do. My mother was shaking her head back and forth laughing "I need you to run an errand to Chorrol, my friend has expecting it for the passed two days, but I was_ _and still to busy to do it myself" my mother said "Yeah I'll do it, just let me get Buttercup ready" I said as I went inside grabbed what mother wanted me to bring to her friend and then got on Buttercup and started riding to Chorrol "Oh and be careful of and bandits along the way!" she yelled out "I know, that's why I have my sword with me!" I yelled back riding away._

 _It took me almost five hours to get there, luckily there was no bandits or wolves, so when I arrived to the tavern I walked inside to find her giving some drunken Nords and Imperials more mead, then heading back back behind the counter. "Hey Ariel, I got what wanted over here!" I said lifting up the satchel so she can see it "Oh thank you, I've been waiting for the new ingredients I have ordered from her!" Ariel said as she jumped over the counter and running up to me. "Hey you've probably tired from the trip, stay awhile and have a drink, it's on me" she said as she puts her arm around me._

 _ **A few drinks later**_

 _Ariel and I had some girl chat for at least an hour until some mercenaries came barging in like they own the place "Great, now I got to get back to work, care to help?" Ariel asked "Sure, want me to take care of those weirdos?" I asked pointing at them "Sure just be careful, I don't want your mother coming after me if something were happen to you" Ariel said giving me a tray with drinks on it. As I walk towards them I started to hear in there conversation "That tomb was nothing, but a waste of my time is all I got to say" one of the mercenaries said that looks like the leader of the bunch. Then he turned to see me with the their drinks "Thanks sweetheart" he said smirking as he and his crew grab their drinks, and as soon as I turned around he decided to spake my ass. "What the hell!" I yelled and turned out of instinct and slapped him that it echoed throughout the tavern. "Well look at what we got here, a little bitch that thinks she can do what she wants and can get away with it, well you guessed wrong" he said as he raised his hand about to slap me to the floor literally just because of his body mass, so I close my eyes and waited for it, but it never came._

 _I was confused so I decided to opened my eyes to see a cloak figure that grab hold of the mercenaries wrist "You're going to apologized to her or say goodbye to this hand" he said in a death like tone "what the hell, let go of me you freak" he said struggling to get free. "I'm not going to repeat myself" he said making cracking sounds from the guy's wrist "Ah, okay okay I apologize, I'm sorry just let go of me man" the mercenary pleaded, "Good" he simply said letting go of the mercenary and watch them running out the tavern. "Thanks" I said looking at him "Don't mention it, so care for a drink as a favor?" he asked in a polite tone, "Well he did save my life, so why not" I thought to myself "Sure" I said smiling. After we got our drinks we sat at a table and starting talking "So where are you from?" he asked "I'm from Bruma, the village northeast from here" I said pointing the direction out of the window "Mind asking me where you're from?" I asked curiously "Naturally, I'm a Wood elf from Valenwood, but I went on a journey to Elswyer, then to Blackmarsh by boat, and now here I am, in Cyrodiil" he said taking a drink out of his mug. He told every detail about the adventures he had, and it amazed that got me thinking if I should go on a journey myself "So where are you off to next?" I asked wondering what is he going to do now. "I'm probably explore the the rest of Cyrodiil and then make my way back home, because one of the disadvantages is that you get homesick from being away from you family for too long" he said looking a bit sad, but then smiling at the thought, then looks up at me smirking "I know what you're thinking going on your own adventure as well, didn't you?" he said._

 _"How did you know?" I asked as he laughed "Well, when you get use to travel and seeing a lot of faces, you tend to know what people are thinking sometimes" he said smirking. Even though I wanted to stay and listen to of his stories, I had to get back home "Well, I'm sorry that I can't stay a bit longer, but I've got To get back home, my mother is probably worried about me" I said as I got up from my chair. "Have a safe journey back home and hey, e might see each other again when you go on your adventure" he said smiling and finishing his canteen "Well, goodbye" I said as I left the tavern, got on Buttercup and started to head back home. It was night time when I got home, so I decided to tell my parents that I want to go on a adventure in the morning, but for now sleep was calling me to bed._

 _I woke in the afternoon, I got up to see everyone already up working in the cold weather "At least the forge keeps us warm" I thought as I went down stairs and grab a apple from the table, and I decided to see what mother was doing. "Hey Papa, do you where mother went?" I asked Ashe continued to work on repairing some armor "She's at Tim's general goods store, why?" he said as he stop and turned to look at me. I sighed "I was going to tell with both of you here, but I guess I can tell you instead" I said looking down to the floor, and my father got worried "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he said as he got up and walk towards me. "Nothing is wrong, it's just hard for me to tell you guys that I want to go on a adventure and discover places that I have never ever been to in my life, I just want to know more than just Bruma, Papa" I said tearing up._

 _My Papa decided to hug me, which surprised me "Your not mad at me?" I asked confused "Why would I be mad you?" he said laughing, "Well I heard you, and mother talked a couple years ago that you wanted me to take over the shop when I'm old enough, I am now" I said. "Oh don't worry I'll give the shop to your brother, but first we need to tell your mother about this, and claim my bet" he said laughing harder "A bet, what did you guys bet on now?" I said still confused "I'll tell you when your mother gets home" he as he got back to work. A few hours later, mother came home to her husband grinning like an idiot with me sitting next to him confused "Is there something wrong?" she ask walking up to us "Pay up" Papa said still grinning like an idiot. My mother was looking at him with a straight face "I lost the bet, didn't I" she said as she grab out a coin purse "Yep!" Papa said cheerfully, and I just had enough with this "Okay that's it, mind telling me what's going on here?" I said a little rude, but it got their attention._

 _They both looked at me and started laughing "Sorry for not telling you this earlier dear, but we did a bet if you were more like your father or more like me when you were younger" mother said laughing some more. "What do you mean?" I asked confused "Your mother is saying that if you're more like her a Imperial blacksmith and want to stay here, or more like me a Nord adventurer that would want to travel to other places than home" Papa said as he finally stop laughing. "So, wait I'm not all Imperial, but half Nord as well?" I said still confused "We're sorry that we didn't tell you this sooner, we just didn't know how you would react about not being all Imperial" mother said as she walked over to me giving me a hug "Let's get dinner started and Freya can you get your brother? I think he's still at his friends house" mother said as she started cooking while I went to get Samuel._

 _After dinner everyone went to bed well almost everyone, I was still wide awake thinking about what should I do with my life. I sigh and got out of bed quietly and tip toed through the house and opened the front door then closing it, and sat on the porch. I sighed again and look up to the sky starring at the stars "What am I going to do now?" I whispered to myself "Couldn't sleep?" someone said as I turned around to see my mother "No, I have a lot on my mind to sleep" I said looking back up to the sky. "I know that look, you want to know what's beyond Cyrodiil don't you?" my mother said sitting down next to me "Well why not, if I go every day would be an adventure, I get to meet new people, new friends, and I get to see new things, and-!" I said cheerfully but mother decided to interrupted me "But there is also danger that you don't know anything about" she said worried for my life. "Don't worry mother, I'll be fine" I said calming her down "And besides, do you really want your daughter to stay here and probably marrying some jerk just he and his family are rich. Because that's what that jerk Daniel said to me a month ago?" I said a little irratated._

 _My mother sighed "Fine you can go, but you have to promise me that you'll write letters back to us, and try not to get yourself thrown into jail, okay" she said giving me that string/worried look "And besides your father would probably want you to have your adventure, your own life" mother said finishing with a sigh. "Don't worry mother, I'll be safe" I said as a gave her a hug "Now head off to bed so you can start your journey tomorrow" mother said as we both got up and headed off to bed, in the morning I woke up, ate breakfast, pack some of my things that I needed, hug my parents and my crying brother "Do you have to go?" he said giving me a pleading look telling me to stay. "Hey don't worry, we'll see each other again someday" I said as I wipe away a tear "Well I'm off, I'll write a letter to you guys when I get to a village!" I said as I walk North "Bye, we love you!" my family yelled out to me "Bye, love you too!" I yelled happily as I ran to start my journey._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _"So now you know my story, and now I kinda think this was a bad idea"_ I thought to myself as the headsman lifted his axe ready to chop, but he was interrupted when a dragon appeared out of nowhere "What in Oblivion is that?" General Tullius said looking behind him "Sentries! What do you see?" the Commander said said towards the archers. "It's in the clouds!" the archers yelled pointing at it as the dragon landed on the tower "Dragon!" yelled out one of the Stormcloak prisoners as the dragon shouted at the headsman, knocking him to the ground killing him instantly. After he died I got up and look at the dragon walking backwards, but I trip over the dead headsman's body and fell "Don't just stand there! Kill that thing!" yelled General Tullius as he pulled out his sword "Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" said General Tullius ordering them to move "Ro-Dah!" the dragon out and it confused me "What!?" I said to myself. One of the Imperial archers pulled out his bow and an arrow and shot at the beast, but the dragon move out of the way just in time "How does it move so fast?" said the archer out of shock.

I was lost in this chaos that I didn't notice until that guard I talk to earlier grab my shoulder and shook me out of it "Hey prisoner, get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" he said as he pulled me up and we started running, dodging meteots along the way. As we ran a meteor hit the tower making it collapse on us, but we out of the way in time on the other side "Come on!" the guard said as we kept on running to see the dragon has landed in front of us where a child and his father were. "Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" the guard ordered as kid the came running to us "That a boy. You're doing great" he said as he turned back to the father "Torolf!" he yelled, but it was to late as the dragon shot it's blazing fire on him "Oh my god" was all I could say as I watch in terror as the boy's father burns to ash. "Gods...Everyone get back!" he orderedas we, the child and another villager hid behind some rubble "Gunar take care of the boy. I have to get to General Tullius and join the defense" he said getting back up "Gods guide you, Hadvar" Gunner said as as he watch over the boy "You come with me, I might need your help" he said as I nodded to him as we started to move again.

As we ran, I looked up to see the dragon was coming back "Stay close to the wall!" the guard ordered as we hug against the wall to hide from the dragon "Yol...Toor...Shul!" the dragon shouted and breathe it's fire on another guard _"What am I hearing, is this dragon saying words?"_ I question myself in thought, I didn't had time to think as we press on. "Quickly, follow me!" he said as we went through the destroyed house and ended up with the other Imperial soldiers "By Ymir! Nothing kills it!" one guard yelled out shooting his arrows at it, while another guard was dragging his pal towards the gate "Come on, I'm getting you out of here!" As soon the soldiers was getting ready to attack again, the dragon swoop down and shouted killing most of them while the others rn for their lives and I was scared for my life as I fell to the ground "It's you and me prisoner. Stay close!" he said grabbing my hand and started running towards the keep until we ran into Ralof again "Ralof! you damned traitor. Out of my way!" he yelled as Ralof walk up to us, but not that close "We're escaping, Hadvar. Your're not stopping us this time!" he yelled as he was looking at him then he looked at me.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you to all of Sovngarde!" he yelled back as they split up, first Ralof was telling me to follow him to safety, then the guard told me to follow him into the Keep. I couldn't decided, but for some odd reason my gut told me to follow the guard and I didn't have time to think about it, so I ran towards him into keep as he shut the door behind us. We sat catching are our breath then he got up "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringer of the End a Times?" he said asking himself that question like he didn't believe what he was saying. "We should keep moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off" he said as I walk up towards him "Name's Hadvar by the way" he said as he pulled out a knife and started to cut my bindings "Nice to meet you, but what are we going to do?" I asked as He cut me free "There you go, you should take a look around for anything useful, there should be a chest with plenty of gear. I'm going to see if I can find anything else" he said walking towards another chest.

I look around to see a table with four pieces of gold on it _"Well there was no one using them"_ I thought to myself as I took them and walk over to a chest in the corner of the room, and opened it to reveal some Imperial light armor and boots, a key to Helgen's Keep, and a iron sword. "You better get that on, and..." Hadvar paused for a moment "You do know how to fight, right?" he ask "Of course" I said picking up the armor, but as soon I did that, Hadvar turned around away from me "Don't worry, I won't look" he said with his back turned to me as I blush "Okay?" I said as I put on the armor and gave the sword a few swings, "Let's keep moving. That thing is still out there." he said as we moved on until we stop at a gate and heard voices from the other side, they were Stormcloaks. "We need to get moving! That dragon is tearing up the whole keep!" he said waiting for his companion, she sigh "Just give me a minute... I'm out of breath.." she said breathing heavily. "You hear them Stormcloaks, maybe we can reason with them" Hadvar whispered to me as I agreed, so as soon Hadvar opened the gate we walkin slowly looking at the Stormcloaks "Hey, maybe we can help each other to get out of here alive" Hadvar said with his hands up in a polite gesture "Why would we help an Imperial scum like you?" he said officiously pissed at us"Because we could let you go, after we leave this chaos" I said trying to help, but that didn't work and that made him even more pissed off "Never! Skyrim belongs to the Nord's!" he yelled ut as he pulled out a iron battle axe while his companion pulls out a iron great swordand ran towards us, irritated as I dodge just in time as he smashes his battle axe to the floor creating sparks as I pull out my sword getting ready to attack him, then I saw Hadvar testing elbowed to the face "Hadvar!" I said worried "Hey pay attention, you bitch!" the Stormcloak soldier lifting up his battle axe again and slam it down and this time I block it with my sword, but I was knock down by the shear force causing me to loose my weapon. "Freya!" Hadvar yelled out pissed off as he thrust his sword into the Stormcloak soldier "Hang on!" he said pulling out his sword out of the dead body, but it was to late for hi to reach me in time as the axe came down again and I closed my eyes and look away then raised my hands as fire came out of them setting him a blaze. Hadvar walk over to me "We need to keep moving, here grab my hand?" he said as I reach up for his hand and pulled me up "Let me see if I can get that door open" Hadvar said as he walk over to it slowly grabbing the key and opening the door, then we walk down the stairs deeper in to the Keep, and as we saw a clear view of a hallway we tried to get to the other end, but the ceiling collapse on us "Look out!" Hadvar said as we moved back dodging the falling debris "Damn, that dragon doesn't give up that easy" I said sighing "let's go through here Hadvar said as we walk to another door.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of Helgen now!" someone yelled behind the door "Wait there should be some potions in these barrels, we may need them" said another figure, but quickly realized they were Stormcloaks. As we walk in the Stormcloaks saw us and they drew out their weapons "Death to the Imperials!" a Stormcloak soldier said grabbing out a war hammer "I'll take care of this one, you'll take the other" Hadvar said as he ready himself "Got it" I said ready with magic in one hand and a sword in the other. "Die!" the Stormcloak soldier said as he ran towards wand as I simply side step out of his way and stabbing his back then setting him on fire killing him instantly, after killing him I saw Hadvar having trouble, but then maneuver him cutting his arm making him disarmed, then stabbing him in chest "Are you alright?" Hadvar ask me out of breathe "I'm fine" I answer as Hadvar look around "This is a old storeroom, see if you can find some potions. Might come in handy" he said looking around then heading towards the door waiting as I grab some potions lying around the room then walking to Hadvar. "Done then? Come on this to the way" he said opening the door and walking down another set of stairs to the prisoner/torture chamber "The tortur room, gods I wish we didn't need these" Hadvar said out of disgust, when we got in there were two Imperials and two Stormcloaks were fighting "Come on let's help them" I said as we came in and finish off the enemy "You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemded a bit upset at how I've been entertaining their comrades" the Torturer said smirking and it creep me out "Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!" Hadvar said agitated.

The Torturer almost laugh "A dragon? Please, don't make up nonsense" the Torturer said smiling then he went back to his grumpy looking face "Although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from those cells over there" he said pointing down the hallway. "Come with us. We need to get out of here" I said as I walk towards the table and pick up a book, the Torturer frowned at this "You have no authority over me girl!" he said rudely "didn't you hear me? I said the Keep is under attack!" Hadvar said getting pissed, I sigh losing hope "Forget the old man I'll come with you" the Torturer assistant said walking towards us "Wait there is something in this cage" Hadvar said running up to the cage with a dead Mage in it. "Don't bother, lost the key to that days ago, poor bastard cried for weeks" the old man said smirking "Hear see if you can pick the lock" Hadvar said giving me some picks "On it" I said as I got to work on the lock, and not a moment later the cage was open and I took the Mage's outfit, book, pieces of gold, and a potion, "Sure take all my things" the Torturer said a bit irritated "It wasn't yours to begin with" I said under my breath. As we were about to leave, Hadvar pick up a iron shield off the ground "Hey, Freya I think you should use this" he said giving it to me "It might help you to do better in a fight, don't you think" Hadvar said giving me a smile "Yeah, let's go" I said blushing for no reason as we moved on "There's no way out that way, you know..." the Torturer scoffed as he went back to his businessm but we ignored him and kept on moving.

We walked further deep I to the Keep, until we heard voices of more Stormcloaks "Where of Oblivion are we suppose to go! Where is the way out!" one of the soldiers said getting worried "Just give me a minute,let me think" said the Stormcloak as she sat on a rock. "Wait" Hadvar whispered as we all kneeled down "Let me take a look?" I said as I look around the corner, I sigh "There's to many of them" I whispered as I came back looking back at them "Who cares let's just take them out already" said the Torturer's assistant. "Alright here's the plan, you and I take the three on the, Freya will take take the two on the top level, got it" Hadvar said getting ready "Got it" I whispered as I ready my sword "Let's go!" yelled out the assistant as we charge in for the attack "Imperials!" yelled out the Stormcloak archers "They have archers, watch yourself!" Hadvar yelled out as he block his attacker, and as I ran up to the enemy and block her attack with my shield causing her to be stunned "Ugh!" the Stormcloak cried out trying to recover, but I didn't give her that chance as I ran my sword into her now dead corpse.

As I pulled my sword out, I dodge a flying arrow with my shield "Woah!" I yelled out as I watch him pull out another arrow _"I have to find cover"_ I thought to myself, but was quickly snap out by another Stormcloak running up to me yelling"Skyrim belongs to the Nord's!" he yelled as a swing his sword at me causing me to lose my shield "Shit!" I said as I side step and ran the other way, and as Hadvar finish the bottom half of the Stormcloaks he saw me running and he came to help me, but was stop by an arrow as it flew into his shoulder and he fell to the ground "Hadvar!" I said worried and decided to light the enemy on fire. As i went up the stairs I realize that there was a oil spill under the archers feet, so I ran towards them "Hey!" I yelled as they look at me with confusion as I set the whole floor on fire as they scream in agony. After they were finish I ran up to Hadvar "Here, drink this" I said as I dig in to the satchel I got from the torture room and the book lying next to it and grabbed out a healing potion and handing it to him. As Hadvar drank the potion, he got up feeling a lot better "Thanks, for that" he said finishing the potion "Now let's get moving" Hadvar said as he started walking up the stairs "I'll stay here with the old man, good luck you two" the assistant said walking back to the torture room.

"Come on, let's see where this goes" Hadvar said pulling a lever, lowering the bridge and walking across it. As I started walking the bridge, we heard another roar from the dragon, and caused the ceiling to collapsed "Run!" Hadvar yelled as we ran across the bridge before we got crush "Guess we're aren't going back that way" I said relieved and worried "Let's hope the others can find another way out" Hadvar said continuing on. As we walk deeper into the cavern, we came up to a dead end "Look like this is block?" Hadvar said sighing "Let's try this way" I said pointing to another route "Alright let's go" he said as we move on down a slope and saw webbing "I have a bad feeling, about this" I said as we enter it. Then out of nowhere, giant spiders came falling from above "Watch out, they spit poison at you!" Hadvar said getting his sword out, and I ran to the one closest to me and cut off one of its legs, making a screeching sound. I ignored the creatures pain and shoved the sword into its head, Hadvar had a harder time with his but he eventually killed his enemy "What's next, giant snakes" Hadvar said disgust as he wipe the creatures blood off his blade "We should keep an eye out, there probably more enemies down here" I said looking around other entry ways where the spiders could come out "Agreed" Hadvar said.

We continued onward to escape this nightmare, but we came to another road block "Hold up. There is a bear just ahead. See her?" Hadvar whispered kneeling down as I nodded "Okay here is two plans. We might be able to sneak by slow and easy or if you're feeling lucky, you can take my bow and take her by surprise" Hadvar whispered to me. "I don't think we have time to deal with her, so let's go" I whispered as Hadvar nodded in agreement "Alright go ahead. I'll follow your lead and watch your back" he said as I got moving along the side of the cave wall away from the bear "Almost there" Hadvar whispered as we kept moving silently. When we past the animal, we started to run for it "Few that was close!" Hadvar said relieved as we moved on and saw light at the other end "There is the way out! I was starting to wonder if we'd ever make it!" I said even more relieved as we started running for the exit.

As we left the cave of horror, I took in the fresh air and was about to say something, but Hadvar stop me "Wait, do you hear that?" he said as we started to hear a loud flapping sound "Get down!" Hadvar yelled as we hid behind a rock and watch the dragon fly over our heads heading north "A dragon... First in a thousand years" Hadvar said getting out of hiding "Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back" Hadvar said as he started walking "I for one agree with you" I said as I followed him "Closet town from here is Riverwood. My Uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out" he said as we kept walking down the mountain "Yeah, sure" I said as paused thinking for a moment. "You know, I think I wouldn't have made it without your help today" I said thanking him "I wouldn't think I would either..." Hadvar said then he paused on what he was going to say "Listen, you should go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion. We could really use someone like you" he said as we came to a road. "And if the rebels have themselves a dragon, General Tullius is the only one who can stop them" Hadvar said walking down the trail "How do you know that they have a dragon, it could be just a wild one that decided to attack Helgen" I said catching up with him. "True we might not know, but it's good to be prepared" he said as stopped in his tracks and pointed at the ruin "See those ruins up there, Bleak Falls Barrow for some odd reason, when I was a little boy I had nightmares of Draugr coming down the mountain and crawling into my window at night" he said as I giggled "What?" he ask "Oh nothing, it just a silly thing to have nightmares about" I said as I laugh some more "Yeah I guess you're right" Hadvar said as we continued on the trail and came upon three tall stone pillars "These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscapes" Hadvar said walking closer to them "Go ahead, see for yourself" he said as I walk up to the standing Stones and look at each one of them.

 _"Thief, the stone of mischief and shadows"_ I thought as I went to the next stone _"Mage, the stone of magic and wonder"_ I thought as I walk over to the last one _"Warrior, the stone of strength and adventure"_ I thought to myself and smiled walking up and activating it "Warrior good, I knew you shouldn't have been on that cart the minute I laid eyes on you" Hadvar said "Yeah" I mumbled as we started moving again "Listen, as far as I'm concerned you've already earned your pardon. But until we get that confirmed by General Tullius, just stay clear if other Imperial soldiers and avoid any complications, all right?" Hadvar said "Yeah got it, don't get into anymore trouble with the Legion" I said following him. "I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood" he said as we got to the front entrance "Things look quiet enough here, come on there's my uncle" Hadvar said walking up to the Blacksmith shop "Uncle Alvor. Hello" Hadvar greeted as he walked up the steps.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here, are you on leave from..." Alvor said then paused as he look at his nephew "Shor's bones, what happened to you boy?" Alvor said getting worried "Shh...Uncle, please. Keep your voice down, I'm fine. But we should go inside talk" Hadvar said calming his uncle down. "What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble, and who's this?" Alvor said looking at me "She's a friend. Saved my life in fact, come on I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside" Hadvar said getting tired. "Okay, okay. Come inside then, Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it" Alvor said as we all went inside of his house. "Sigrid, we have company!" Alvor yelled as took a sit at table "Hadvar, we've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry, sit down and I'll get you something to eat" Sigrid said as she went to the fire place and started making stew as we took our seats "Now then boy, what's the big mystery? What are you doing here looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" Alvor ask curiously. Hadvar chuckled a little "I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard" Hadvar said, but then continued "We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked...by a dragon" he said thinking back at the memory, his uncle laughed "A dragon? That's ridiculous, you aren't drunk, are you boy?" Alvor said in disbelief. "Husband. Let him tell his story" Sigrid said irritated as she us the stew "Thanks" I said taking a bite, Hadvar sigh "Not much more to tell. This dragon flew over and just wreck the whole place, causing mass confusion, I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out myself, if not for Freya here" he said smiling at me, I blush "I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened" Hadvar said feeling tired.

"But we need rest and we thought you could help us out with food, supplies, and a place to stay for the night" I said putting down the stew "Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'm glad to help however I can" Alvor said looking at me "But I need your help. We need your help" Alvor paused a bit "The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose, Riverwood is defenseless... We need to get word to Jarl Bolgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do that for me, I'll be in your debt" Alvor said with some hope in him "Yeah I cando that, but first it's been a long day, I think it will be a good idea if we slept for the night" I said as I felt my whole body ache. "Good thinking" Hadvar resign up a bit "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna head back to the forge" Alvor said leaving the house, then a little girl came up to us with a happy face "Hadvar, did you really see a dragon? What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?" she asked a bunch of questions to us way too fast to answer, then her mother came up to her "Dorthe quit pestering your cousin" Sigrid said as she went back down stairs. "So, how did you learn to use fire magic?" Hadvar asked looking at me "I learn ever sense I started to work in the forge" I said taking a bite out of a loaf of bread "So, do you make your own weapons or anything else that is metal?" Hadvar ask a bit curious "Like what?" I asked. "Like making jewelry, or kitchenware?" he asked "Oh, yeah the only successful thing I made out of jewelry was a pair of wedding rings for a couple that lived in Bruma" I said thinking back at the memory "Why did you use fire magic to forge?" Hadvar ask as I was brought to reality "Oh, I use magic to forge because I wasn't old enough to use the forge yet" I said taking a drink of mead "Hey, you don't mind if I went outside for a bit, do you?" I ask getting out of my chair as Hadvar look up at me "Go right ahead we had a long day, so relax" he said as I opened the door and walk outside. I went outside to see what Alvor "Hey Alvor, how do I get to Whitrun from here?" I asked "You have to cross the river and then head north. You'll see it just past the falls" Alvor said pointing in the direction "When you get to Whitrun just keep going up. When you get to the top of the hill, you're at Dragonsreach, the Jarl's Palace" Alvor said as he started to sharpen as word on the grinder "Do you have any supplies I could have?" I asked. "Like I said, I'm glad to help in any way I can. Help yourself to whatever you need, within reason of course" Alvor said as I look around grab a few things, "Hey, do you need a helping hand, in the forge, if you want?" I said looking around the forge "Sure, do you know how to work a forge?" Alvor ask finishing his work. "Yeah I used to work at my parents forge ever since I was a little girl back in Bruma" I said looking towards him with a smile on my face "Hmm, alright you could use the forge as long as you like" he said as he got up to leave "I'm going to the tavern to get some Ale" Alvor said walking away "Okay" I said as I got to work on the forge.

 _ **Hours Later**_

I realize that I've work in the forge all day until it hit nightfall, and decided it's time to go to bed. I got up and yawned as I started to walk into Alvor's home, had dinner and off to bed, but I had to ask Hadvar one question "Hey Hadvar?" I asked "Yeah?" he said looking at me "So do you really think I should join the Imperial Legion?" I asked a bit worried "Of course! I know, today wasn't the best introduction to the Legion, but I hope you'll give us another chance" Hadvar said with hope in me "I'll think about it" I said as we said goodnight to each other and went to sleep after a very long eventful day.

* * *

 _ **You guys don't know how long I've waited for this Chapter to be done and I'm glad this is finish it was driving me crazy?**_

 _ **So I hope you all like this chapter if you made it all the way through it**_

 ** _Wish me luck!_**


End file.
